chimeraproductionsdantirfandomcom-20200214-history
Toreneya
TORANEYA ‘We give our thanks to Halb, Rund and Dahr. In our devotion we ask for nothing but happiness for our people. If only you could understand the truth as we do, a better person you could be.’ Nickname: ‘The Priests’ Languages: Toraneyan Population: Säuger 90%, Eluvian 5% and Drummon: 5% Government: Religious oligarchy Leadership: Three heads of each of the Orders in the nation Lifestyle: Agrarian and settled communities, religious, tolerant SOCIETY The Toraneyan culture is very friendly and welcoming. The nation of Toraneya is somewhat tropical and resource rich, which gives the people plenty to share with others. Their culture is built upon strong spiritual beliefs, which has led to the construction of vast monuments in honour of the gods and many avatars. The Toraneyan people can seem somewhat naive to outsiders, their friendly and generous nature is easy to take advantage of. The Toraneyans believe that all Sauger are one big family, with whom the world is shared. Eluvian and Drummon are joyfully treated like permanent house guests in this arrangement. Some families of Eluvian and Drummon people – and foreigners from other nations – travellers, craftspeople and merchants, have all found a home in the nation. However, the somewhat strange rules and strong religious observances can also serve to dissuade foreigners from remaining for too long. The Orders play an extraordinarily important role in Toraneya. Each order has its own hierarchy, and more members and servants at the temples than any other nation. The nation as a whole is not lead by one leader, but rather by the three heads of the Orders. The Toraneyans believe when necessary the gods have strengthened their nation by sending an Avatar to lead them through times of crisis – though there has not been need of such a leader for generations. Priests and monks (both male and female) study at the temples, travel as itinerants or serve local towns and villages. The leadership within communities is often given by default to the highest ranking religious leader the area. Otherwise, elders are respected for their wisdom and may serve as local leaders without a formal process of appointment. Matters of importance are escalated for decision through the religious hierarchy. The Orders provide protection, education and medicine to all the people of the nation, on an equal basis. The temples are home to not just priests and their trainees, but also martially trained guardians and monks, architects and craftsmen. The temples are also responsible for overseeing the Kamhos, the guilty. These 54 are people who have broken any law of the nation, and been sentences to penitence in service to the temples. Thus a large section of Toraneyan society lives in direct service at the temples, and is in turn looked after. Of course, the nation of Toraneya has many more people than those who serve in the temples, of course. Farmers and herders, merchants, craftspeople, fisherman, every occupation is needed in the generally dispersed and agrarian communities. The Toraneyan people value life above all things. This leads to their usually generous and forgiving natures. It also means that they are reluctant to commit violence upon others, though it does not prevent them from doing so when there is strong need. But when threatened, the Toraneyans have been able to mobilise practically the entire population to defence in a short time – religious duty and fervour can be a strong motivator. Toraneyan members of the Armsmen and Rangers Guilds are not as numerous as in other nations. However, the Toraneyan Order of Dahr does have a significant number of militant devoted and trained guards. Some train and serve as guardians of the Kamhos, others study martial ways as a method of bettering the body and spirit. LAW Toraneya has no capital punishment – even for extreme crimes. Instead, all crime is punished by religious penitence. The local religious leader is usually asked to be both judge and jury for all crimes – serious crimes might be escalated from a local level to a higher level in the temples if necessary. In all cases, the victim or representative of the victim or family is given the chance to forgive the perpetrator, through a form of mediation – and if mediation is successful, no punishments may be enforced at all. Where mediation is declined or not viable, punishments are bestowed at the behest of the judge, and thus they can be quite variable. For minor infractions the penalty may be a fine or period of prayer and abstinence. For serious crimes – or where the perpetrator refuses or is unable to uphold the minor penalty – they are sentenced to a period of service as a Kamhos, ‘the guilty’. The period is usually a minimum of a year, and often for many years. The Kamhos serve as labourers and servants in the temples, and all the great monuments have been built with Kamhos as labour force. The Kamhos are well treated and well looked after, although the lifestyle they are permitted is quite frugal, monk-like. Should a Kamhos die by accident or suffer harm during their service, it is considered that the gods are choosing this penalty, but no other violence or physical punishments are permitted against a Kamhos. To abscond from service as a Kamhos is the greatest offence against the law and the gods – the only time a Kamhos may be subjected to violence is if they attempt escape. Once the period of service is completed, the Kamhos is set free and there is no ongoing consequences – it is assumed the gods have forgiven the perpetrator. As the period of service as a Kamhos can be years or even decades, children can be born among the Kamhos – relationships and even marriages among those who serve are not forbidden. Children born into such situations are considered to be great gifts, born to servants of the gods. Toraneyan children born in these circumstances are adopted into the church as raised as monks or priests – they suffer no stigma for the circumstances of their birth. Children of foreigners who are serving as Kamhos are returned to their closest family in their home nation. EDUCATION AND TRAINING The people of Toraneya have embraced the Guild style of training. Prior to the arrival of the guild system, education of young people was ad hoc, training within the family or apprenticeships within towns as needed. It was an easy transition to the specialised guild structure. The Orders in Toraneya have the oldest and perhaps most comprehensive structure in all of Dantir, and this has not changed much even with the arrival of the guild system. The Orders themselves also support the training of people in ways of the guilds within their temples as required. Guardsmen, crafters and the Kamhos all need to learn skills they need to serve the temples. Thus the temples sometimes may host Guild trainers within their walls, or work in partnership with the Guilds to offer education. 55 RELIGION The Toraneyan people are devoted to honouring the gods. Toraneyan cities and towns each hold some form of monument to one of the gods or to a specific Avatar. And there have been many Avatars acknowledged in Toraneya – perhaps more than in all of the nations of Dantir. The method of celebration of religion can be very personal to each person in Toraneya. While visiting the temples and giving prayers and offerings of food or valuables is a regular part of observance, personal prayers and individual spirituality is just as important. It is a core belief, taught to all Toraneyan children, that the Sauger people - and the Mea-kai and Haohaer peoples too - were created in the lands of Toraneya. Every child learns this story- “Upon the sandy beaches the gods called to the oceans and the creature of the sea responded. They called to the jungle, and the creatures of the land came to their call. They called to the sky, and the birds came down to listen. The gods sang to them their song, and the creatures of the world danced. As they danced, the animals and the fishes and the birds raised up, walking on two feet and reaching out with new hands so that they could better dance. When the song was over, the Sauger, the Mea-kai and the Haohaer peoples looked at themselves, and each other, and rejoiced in their new form. The gods lay upon each the duty of protecting the land, the sea and the sky, and all the creatures in it – the creatures they had once been. Then the Mea-kai went back to the sea, the Haohaer to the sky and the Sauger prepared to make a life for themselves from the land. Eventually the Sauger people multiplied and moved away from the shores where they were born – by sea and by land – and became the Sauger people of all Dantir.” Not all Sauger people believe this tale – but it is generally regarded as true by Toraneyans, and if not true then at least harmless by anyone else. MAGIC The Toraneyan people embrace magic the same way as everything else. Magic can be both interesting and useful, and is learned along with other trades by those who are so inclined. However, those who pursue magic power for its own sake is sometimes regarded with suspicion, as though the individual is seeking control over the elements, over the world – a power that should be reserved for the gods. Hence while magical learning is available at institutions in Toraneya, the teachings are often tempered with the practical applications and teaching in other skills. TRADE AND INDUSTRY The Toraneyan people happily embrace fair trading in all its forms. Trade occurs by both sea and land. They have adopted the common currency from Septoria. Their lands are rich in timber, stone, minerals and environment suitable for fruits and crops of a tropical nature, and products from the sea. In particular the Toraneyans trade with various tribes of Ekhai Lahui, as often as not in the form of barter. Due to this, the Toraneyans are closer to the people of Ekhai Lahui than any other peoples, and often Toraneya is the first place a wandering Lahuian will visit. NAMES AND LANGUAGE The Toraneyan language has its own written symbology and spoken forms. The Toraneyan belief that they were the first Sauger of Dantir has led to reluctance to use other languages for formal and especially religious practices, although the spoken languages of Creole or foreign languages are accepted as necessary in all other parts of life. Toraneyan personal names are very individual. Usually names are long with many syllables, but only one long word. Each part or group of syllables of the name is a description, or title, or name of a hero or honored relative. But each name is made up of several parts, thus no two names are ever the same. Often nicknames or shortened version of the personal name are used. In 56 addition, a surname name is used, a kind of family name. However, the surname is associated with the place of origin of the Toraneyan – their town, or region of a city – rather than their family linage. In this way a child might have a different surname to both their parents – if the child is born and raised in a different town than their parents were raised in, etc. In contrast to the personal name, the local name is very short. Often the local name can be used to identify a Toraneyan, rather than their long personal name, or instead of a nickname. But when talking to someone from the same region, the personal name or nickname is used. Example names (non gender specific): Kanelakhanakra Vichet, Changsurirothenothenom Mau, Engchawadechasalip Bona, Pheakkleinuon Vithu, Rathanakea Akra, Rothanoudom Maka, Sovannarithara Chea, Visopichthirith Pich, Khembonakhaeng Oudom, Vanidavishu Soty, Benjakalyani Oh, Darareaksmey Lou, Kanleakhana Nuon, Mittaheapsothy Sita, Sopheamakutra Tavy DRESS The Toraneyan people dress in loose clothing, suitable for their mostly tropical environment. Flowing skirts, robes, tunics, pants, scarves and sashes are worn by both genders, in cloth of cotton and silk. The Toraneyan people enjoy bright colours for clothes and jewellery of gold, silver and precious stones when available. The Toraneya people are adaptable, and happy to change their appearance to suit the environment when travelling, but usually retain their preference for bright colours and decorations. HISTORY Toraneya has a long recorded history, the temples keeping careful written records of events large and small. Many times throughout their history, in times of trouble, the Toraneyan people have followed the leadership of an Avatar, a spiritual leader said to be born of the gods themselves. However, there has been remarkably little change in the nation over the recorded centuries. Toraneya has had many conflicts with their neighbors in Kenaan. According to the Toraneyan histories, the Kenaani covet the resources and lands of Toraneya, and have sought to take them by force several times. Each time, the Toraneyan people have rallied to defend their lands, repelling the attacking Kenaani through sheer force of numbers, even though usually the Kenaani are better armed. The jungle slopes are no place for the Kenaani favoured cavalry fighting. However, the Toraneyan people usually do not hold strong feelings against their Kenaani neighbours. When the Avantine invaded the continent of Dantir, the Toraneyans came to the aid of their neighbours. Subsequently, Toraneya itself was attacked by the Avantine – all but destroying a temple dedicated to Dahr. But the temple guards, monks, Kamhos and normal citizens united to fight off the invaders, surprising even the regimented forces of the Avantine. Such is the dedication the Toraneyans hold to their lands, and to each other. ENVIRONMENT The region of Toraneya is mostly tropical, ranging from sandy beaches to denser rainforest and jungle upon the hillsides that separate the region from its neighbour Kenaan. The region is extremely rich in many kinds of resources. Stone and mineral mines in the hills; and good lands for farming closer to the sea, where over the centuries the land has been permanently claimed from the jungle through great effort. How others see the Toraneyan people: Avantine – A lack of desire means that so long as you leave them alone, they will not interfere. A mistake we will not make again. Eluvian – In the summer sun, it is easy to bask in the warmth of the gods love. When the sun turns to night and warmth to the cold, we will see how the Priests fare then. Drummon – So much power, so little direction. Should they actually care about the world we could be rid of the orax forever. Instead more of ours die to protect their sorry temples. For that I have no respect for them. Jorgenwyld – I can respect their strength in combat. I cannot respect their zealous piety. Randwelt – The Priests ask for little but their strength in spirit and strength makes them a threat to their neighbours. Much to our delight. Ekhai Lāhui – They are so close to understanding yet still so far away! We feel for them strongly and will try to help them on their way. Kenaan – Favoured of the gods? Bah. One day they will be tested, tried and found wanting. When that happens, they can cry to the gods all they wish. No one will hear them. Septorian – Spirituality doesn't feed the body. They don't understand that true power comes from what you have, not what you don't. Category:Nations Category:Toreneya